Harry Potter and the Girl Who Lived
by meradith-elle
Summary: American Everett Wilson couldn't imagine what an exchange program with Hogwarts could bring. Between befriending the Golden Trio, surviving Snape, batteling Voldemort, and coping with new information about her past, Everite hopes this year will never end.
1. A Meeting to Remember You By

A Meeting to Remember You By

It was a sunny Friday afternoon in June, but Everett Grace Wilson wasn't among those enjoying their summer vacation. Instead, she was stuck on a train that had made her twenty three minutes late and counting. For the fourth time since she sat down, three hours earlier, she checked herself in the mirror.

"Not bad" she thought as she fiddled with her hair. Her green eyes shone bright despite her slightly lit compartment and her blonde hair was slightly curled as it laid calmly on her shoulders. She was sixteen, but she rarely reached 5'5" despite her trademarked three inched heels.

"We would like to apologize for our lateness" a heavily accented voice boomed throughout Ev's compartment, "but we have reached our destination- London, England." Ev stood up and was about to take her bags down when a large man ran into her compartment and grabbed her bags before she got the chance to. "Jason" she said, a little disappointed. "Sorry Ev, but I'm just doing my job." He honestly looked sorry, so all she did was frown. "Don't worry about it, it's no problem."

With one last jolt, the train finally came to a stop. Ev turned around and took a glance out the window. She turned back towards Jason and said, "You'd better get going. I'll meet you at by the car." He seemed a tad bit uncertain, but he left her anyways.

After ha had closed her compartment door, she went back to where she was sitting and sighed. Form out of her backpack, she took an orange sarong and wrapped it around her outfit. She then put on a jean jacket and a pair of sunglasses. She looked down at herself and let out an even longer sigh.

"What I wouldn't give to be normal!" she said a little annoyed.

Because she had waited so long to leave the train, there was no one around her as she walked down the streets of the station. "And Jason thought that I'd be in trouble." Ev walked down the empty sidewalks through the station pulling her black rolling bag with her. She was about to remove her glasses when out of the corner of her eye, she saw three teenagers who seemed to be about her age.

"Crime!" she thought to herself. She put her head down and continued to walk down the sidewalk. As they got closer, she began to hear pieces of their conversation.

She heard a girl's laugh soon joined with a boy's laugh. "Great, just another thing to add to my list of embarrassing moments" said a new voice. Ev saw the brown haired girl exchange glances with the black haired boy, and once again they cracked up laughing. "He's pretty cute," she thought to herself as she looked at the black haired boy. He had jet-black hair that seemed to have a life of its own, a pair of glasses that normally would have looked geeky, but seemed to fit him well. Before the red haired boy could say anything else, they were approached by a large and assorted group of people. By this point, Ev was intrigued by what was going on. She stopped up against a wall and pretended to be looking for something in her bag as she watched the scene before her. The three teens, mixed with the assorted group of adults, approached a very interesting looking family; there was a very large, beefy man, his scrawny wife, and his **_very_** obese son. Menacingly, a very scarred man approached the family, and from what Ev could comprehend, threatened them very well.

Through the group, Ev could see a frantic Jason. "Oh great, I'm late. Jason is going to kill me," she said in a very singsong voice. She quickly picked up her stuff and with one last glance at the shrinking crowd, she began to run towards Jason. When she was only a few feet from the group that she had been watching for twenty minutes, she once again lowered her head and quickened her steps- right into a crack.

"Oh no!" was all she could mutter as she feel towards the ground. She clenched her eyes shut praying that Jason wouldn't murder her just as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her saving her from a very painful fall.

A few moments had passed as she heard "You can open your eyes, you know?" The voice sounded gentle, so she slowly cracked open her eyes. To her amazement, she was staring into the gorgeous green eyes of the blacked haired boy that she had been secretly crushing only a few minutes earlier.

"Hi" was all that Ev could say. He smiled at her, but then his face became nervous. She followed his eyes only to reveal that her sarong lay forgotten on the pavement revealing her very short, tight black dress. The boys arms were placed at the back of her neck and very low on her back.

"Oh" she said rather embarrassed. With the boy's help, she stood back up again and tried to assess the situation. In front of her was the brown haired girl, the red haired boy, along with the misfit group and family. They all wore rather confused expressions, and all their eyes were on her. Ev looked down at herself, her black halter dress that had a v-neck all the way down to her belly button. "Oh great, just great!" was all that Ev could say.

"I'm really sorry about this, I, umm…" Before she could finish explaining, Jason finale found her. He placed his arms on her shoulders and began to look over her, searching for any damage. "Jason, Jason, JASON!" She nearly shouted. "What? Oh, sorry. Its just that you didn't come when you were suppose to, and the last time that happened, well…." It was then that Jason noticed the crowd before them.

"Jason" she said, "please go get the car, and I'll explain everything."

"Whatever you say Miss. Ev."

"Thanks Jason."

Once again Ev turned her attention towards the group before her. "Um, lets see how I can explain this. I am so sorry about disrupting your conversation, but please be quiet. The last thing that I need right know is my face on the tabloids." Before she continued, she looked at the faces before her. Only the interestingly weird family seemed to understand.

"Excuse me? Who are you? And why are you so worried?"

Ev turned her face and looked at the red haired boy. She was completely surprised that someone didn't know who she was. "Are you trying to tell me that you don't know who I am?"

"Yea?"

A huge smile broke across her face. Suddenly, she jumped up and hugged the boy. After she let go and straightened out her outfit, she said, "Thank you. It has been so long since she someone has said that."

Ev finally noticed that everyone seemed deeply confused. "DO any of you know who I am?" Ev asked a little uncertain.

Only the brown haired girl seemed to understand. "Oh! Don't worry about it," she said.

"Hermione" the red haired boy said, "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Honestly Ron! I'll explain it to you later." The girl once again turned her attention back to Ev. Don't mind them. They're always a little out of it. What do you expect, they're guys."

Ev giggled, it had been so long since she had had a normal conversation with someone. "Yea, I get what you're saying." She noticed Jason pull up in the car. "I'd better get going, my ride's here. Thanks again. Have a nice vacation." She picked up her bags and began to walk away when she suddenly stopped, and turned back around. Ev dropped her bags at the feet of the black haired boy, stood on her toes, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for catching me." She picked up her bags again, and raced after Jason.

The three teenagers watched as the girl jumped into the black town car that had just driven up. The red haired boy named Ron was the first to speak. "Hermione, would you mind explaining what just happened?"

She rolled her eyes before she responded. "That was Everett Wilson, she's the most popular singer in the muggle world. The last time she was seen in public unprotected, there was an attempted kidnapping. Everyone has been on high alert since that. Now that I think about it, what I've read about the kidnapping attempt, it seemed to almost magical. We should bring it up with Professor Dumbeldore the next time that we see him."

"Whatever you say Hermione" was the only response that she got.

And with that, the three teens started their summer vacation; all of them had the strange girl on her mind.


	2. September 1 Arrives to Soon

Ok…I know that I haven't updated for life FOREVER! And I'm so sorry, so I thought that I'd write this mini-chapter just to say I'm sorry and please keep reading! This is part of the next chapter, which I will upload by Sunday, I promise! Thanks all, Elle.

As always, summer vacation ended way to soon. Even Harry Potter had to admit that September 1 arrived a little to soon for his liking. Normally he counted down the days until he would be back to the grand castle that he had called 'home' for five years, but this summer was different.

After threatening the Dursleys, Harry was able to come and go from Privet Drive whenever he wanted; his clothes fit him, he ate three meal a day, and he was even given some pocket money. On his birthday, Dumbeldore gave Harry permission to spend the rest of his summer with the Weasleys. For the first time in his life, Harry Potter had enjoyed his summer vacation.

"So what do you think this surprise is, Ron?" said a very different Harry. Over the summer, he had come to term to with his god-father's death, though it still saddened him and he was prone to bad moods every once and a while, he was able to smile once again.

No longer was he the small, messy haired boy that Hogwarts had come to love, but instead he was 5' 10" and his body was filled with muscles. His hair still refused to lay flat, but it was know incredibly cute instead of truly embarrassing.

Ron and Hermione had also changed, as had Ginny. In fact, ever since Harry came to spend the summer with the Weasley family, it seemed as if all the redheads had changed in one way or another. While Weasley family taught Harry how to love, he in turn unknowingly taught them to be grateful for what they had.

"I don't know man. It can't be as bad as the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Said Ron.

"God I hope not" replied Harry with a shudder.

All Hermione did was roll her eyes and mumble something under her breathe that sounded like "boys!"

"Hey guys!" the golden trio heard over the noise of the station. They turned around to find Neville carrying his trunk towards them.

"Hey Neville" they said in unison.

"How was your summer?" asked Hermione

"It was ok. For some reason, my summers never to seem to be as interesting as the school year though." He said with a laugh. "How about you guys? Anyone manage to figure out this big surprise?"

"Please!" Ron said somewhat exasperated. "My family was part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and I still couldn't figure that out. How do you expect me to know what is going on when not even my family is on it."

"Ron, I'm surprised that you can ever do your own homework!" said Hermione before Harry or Neville could make fun of him.

"That's what you're here for, honey!"

"Honey!" Neville said. He turned his glance from Ron and Hermione to Harry. He raised his eyebrows and shot Harry a questioning look. "They're together?"

"Yea", replied Harry. "Took them long enough, uh?"

"What do you mean took us long enough?" asked Ron. His ears began to turn pink, but his cheeks were turning red with anger.

Instead of getting an answer, all Harry and Neville could do was laugh uncontrollably. "What do you mean 'finally'? Harry! What did you know?" Ron said, with each statement his voice getting louder and his ears pinker.

Hearing the commotion, Ginny left her parents and walked over to the gang. "What's so funny?"

Harry, you was on the floor by know, said in between laughs, "Your –laugh- broth finally –laugh- got with –laugh- Hermione."

"So? Tell me something that I didn't know?"

"They –laugh- didn't think –laugh- that we knew –laugh- that they liked –laugh- each other." This time it was Neville speaking since Harry was unable to talk, let alone breathe, from all the laughing.

Ginny tried to hide her laughter, but within a few seconds she to was on the floor. "You're kidding? They thought we didn't know?"

Hermione and Ron, who had been rather quiet, just looked at each other, their mouths agape.


	3. Introductions, Singing, and A Starring C...

Eleven Pages! I'm so happy…this is my longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoy this, and thanks to Selene-13-immortal for reviewing. Elle

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN HARRY POTTER! If I did, then I would have quit high school a long time ago.

Introductions, Singing, and A Starring Contest 

The Opening Feast for Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry started off quit normal; Professor McGonagall brought in the first years after the rest of the students had become situated. The Sorting Hat sang its weird and ecliptic song and then everyone watched as the nervous First Years approached the bench. When the sorting was over, Dumbeldore stood up, but instead of saying something, like "Tuck in", that would make the food appear, he did something different…

"Many of you have probably heard rumors about what is going to be happening this year. I would like to say a few words about these rumors, they are all wrong." His eyes were twinkling like never before. McGonagall was trying with all her might not to let the smile that she had been fighting to appear on her lips, while Snape looked like he was about to die from boredom. Normal, uh?

At this, the golden trio looked around the room. They had heard many things; another Tri-Wizard Tournament, a new club, Quiddtich being canceled.

"As long as Quidditch hasn't been canceled, I really don't care what this big announcement is." Said Ron. All Harry did was nod his head because Dumbeldore was continuing his speech.

"This year we are going to take place in an exchange program with Salem academy in America. All students, from years third through seventh will be coming to join us for the rest of the year. Next year, we will offer students from the same years to spend a semester at Salem Academy."

With this, all the students began to whisper among themselves.

"Americans?"

"I heard that they are very intellectual, and they speak English, so there will be no language barrier like there was in our fourth years." Said Hermione.

"Forget about their intellect, Americans are wild. Did you know that they call football soccer? Weird." Explained Seamus.

"Who cares about football? As long as Quidditch isn't canceled." Was all Ron could say before Dumbeldore continued.

"All third through seventh years from Salem will be attending because this is more than an exchange program. When the Quidditch season begins, Salem house teams will join the competition against our own house teams. At the end of the season, there will be a Salem vs. Hogwarts game. Sign ups for house teams are already up while signs ups for the Hogwarts team will be up after Christmas."

At this, Dumbeldore turned towards McGonagall. "Did I miss anything Professor?"

She shook her head, and then walked towards the doors. All the students moved around in their seats so that they could get a good look at who was at the door. McGonagall opened the doors, and there stood no one.

"What in the world?" asked Harry.

"Who knows. May be they under a gigantic invisibility cloak." Suggested Ron.

"Please Ron, even if they could find a cloak big enough, they wouldn't be able to hide under it here."

"Maybe they're going to apparate."

Hermione was about to scream at them that you couldn't apparate on Hogwarts when the school heard a very interesting pop.

Out of nowhere appeared a girl in a pale green evening gown, three inched heels, her slightly curled red hair was wind blown, and she seemed out of breath.

Hermione looked like she was going to pass out. "Did she just…"

Normally, Ron would take every opportunity to prove Hermione wrong, but he, along with the rest of the male population, was entranced with the new girl.

She began to walk towards the teachers' table as she started talking. "I'm so sorry that I'm late Professor Dumbeldore. I got stuck at a dinner party and it would have been incredibly rude of me to leave early."

"But keeping the Headmaster late you find acceptable?" replied a voice that sounded more like a snarl then a thirty year-old male.

The girl turned towards the voice, and instead of running away in terror like most would, she just smiled. "Professor Snape, how nice to meet you. It seems that all the rumors about you are true."

Her only response was a growl as Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even more. "What rumors may I ask?"

"It seems that it is true that you failed the manners section of Kindergarten. Oops, looks like I told your secret to the school, but don't be ashamed. You can easily find a tutor for that, I'm sure that my five year-old niece would have no problem lending you her Sesame Street tapes."

The effect of her words was unimaginable. While the student body tried to hide their rib-breaking laughter by sliding out of the seats and going under the table, if anyone has looked up at the teachers table, they would have never been able to stop laughing.

Snape's jaw seemed to have hit the floor, his pale face slowly becoming red with anger. Dumbeldore suddenly became very interested with the mechanics under the table while McGonagall was fighting a losing battle with her smile and soon joined Dumbeldore under the table. Hagrid was biting his lip as large tars started running down his face. Flitwick had passed out due to lack of air by trying to hide his laughter. The only ones who seemed unfazed by the whole situation were the strange girl and Professor Trelawney. And considering that the Divinations Professor spends most of her life in her own little world, few expected a reaction from her.

And yet the whole time, this strange girl always had a smile on her face.

"Oh man, I wish I had gotten that on tape." Replied Ron. He was the first student who came up from the table because he didn't want to miss the girl insult the git again.

Harry soon came up, though he had random fits of laughter, "Ssh! I'm trying to burn this memory into my brain so I can always remember it."

"Harry, you better hurry up!" Ron said rather excited. Harry lifter his eyes and saw Snape marching across the room towards the girl. "If I missed this, I'd never forgive myself."

After a few moments Snape had regained his composure, a sneer firmly planted on his face. He stood up from his seat and slowly made his way to the strange girl.

"Who are you? No doubt you are an American due to your lack of manners, and I pray to God that you are not the new Defense teacher, though you seem to be to young to be a graduate. So I ask again, who are you?"

Her eyes twinkled for a moment, as she looked him over; though he was standing still, his robes continued to billow beneath him. He had a sneer on his face, his voice sounded like a growl, and his pale face was tinted red.

"You know, you look really funny when you're mad Professor. But that doesn't answer your question, does it? My name is Everett Wilson. I am a 6th year at Salem Academy and I was elected to represent my school along with telling them when they can arrive. Is that a sufficient answer?" She said with a smirk.

"You were elected to represent your school? Why, because you were able to entrance the male population into voting for you? Or do you have some hidden talent that includes using your brain that we are unaware of?"

"Neither. Not only was I named head girl despite being a 6th year, I have the best grades ever seen at Salem, I'm the youngest seeker ever and have been Quidditch Captain since my third year. Plus, I'm the only student who's ever been involved in a press conference."

Snape's smirk had suddenly died away, but the Everett continued. "And if that's not enough of a reason for you, everyone knew that I wont back down since I have five older brothers, the youngest being 18 and the eldest 32. Hence the reason to why I have a five year-old niece."

It was amazing how quickly the attitude of the room had changed. Everett's smile, which had immediately been replaced with a determined look, was now back. Snape looked as if he had been punched, the student body was amazed as well as the teachers. Dumbeldore, who had been smiling the whole time, took this opportunity to break up this little argument.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you Miss. Wilson. Along with all the things that she previously mentioned, Miss Wilson…"

"EV!" she said.

"I', very sorry, Ev will be presenting a speech to us after she calls her fellow students to come. Ev, f you please."

"No problem professor." She moved into the center of the room and muttered something under her breath. The students watched in awe as a white light appeared in front of Ev and traveled to the door. After a moment, she opened her eyes and nodded to Professor McGonagall. McGonagall went to the door and once again opened them. This time, however, there stood at least two hundred students, all dressed in their uniforms.

Ev moved from her spot in the middle of the room and approached what seemed to be her headmistress. "Professor Blanche, I am so sorry about my tardiness, I was temporarily detained in a conversation."

The Professor was older, though nowhere close to being the same age as Dumbeldore. Her face was soft and she appeared to be one of those teachers who punished you by saying 'I am very disappointed' instead of yelling until they were blue in the face.

She gave a slight chuckle. "Do not worry Miss Wilson, I have learned to expect anything when it comes to you…"

"But we haven't." Shouted a voice form the back of the group. After pushing their way through the group of students appeared two three girls and two boys the same age as EV.

At the sight of these students, Ev gave out a small squeal and ran towards the tallest of the boys. She gave him a gigantic hug. "I've missed you so much Mark. You to Bree" she said as she moved to the girl closest to the boy she called Mark. Slowly she moved down the line of kids, hugging each of them as she carried on a conversation with the rest of the group.

"How was the press conference, Ev?" Asked the one she was currently hugging, Brian.

"It was ok."

"You mean it was incredibly boring and a complete waste of your time."

Ev laughed, "What else would it be Kait?"

"Meaningful?" replied Nikole.

At this they all laughed. "Ate least it was better then the…"

"Excuse me."

The group of students stopped talking and faced their Professor who was now talking with Professor Dumbeldore. "I have explained to Professor Dumbeldore how you have not seen each other since school ended, but I'm going to have to cut this reunion short so that the rest of you can introduce yourselves."

"Good Evening ladies and gentlemen. My name is Mark Wilson and I am a 6th year at Salem Academy." He was taller then Ev, around 5' 10" with black hair on the long side. He had bright blue eyes and was the perfect image of popularity. "

Along with Ev, and the rest of our group, I am a representative for our school, but we all answer to Ev." At this she smiled, like it was an inside joke. "This is very hard for me since Ev and I are cousins and we're constantly competing for the spotlight." He said with a bit of a laugh.

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm just better then you!"

"I am a chaser for our house, Leone, the House of the Lions. I am a prefect and single, so if you need a date, call me!" With a bow, he left the stage. As he joined the group, Ev hit him in the elbow and glared at him for his last comment. All he did was grin.

The next person to talk was a girl around 5' 5" with brown hair and eyes. She was not as skinny as a stick, but she wasn't heavy either. Unlike Mark and Ev, who looked like they belonged with the popular crowd, she looked like the perfect friend.

"Well, that's going to be a hard act to follow, since I'm not single. I'm currently in a wonderful relationship with that dashing young man next to Mark." She blew him a kiss and he caught it and placed it to his heart. The group rolled their eyes while the girls of Hogwarts 'awed'.

"My name is Breanna but I go by Bree. I'm also a SA representative, though I'm not as much as a trouble-maker as the other two." With this all the teachers from Salem nodded their heads in agreement while Mark and Ev pretended to congratulate each other.

"I'm a chaser for our Quidditch team but I play for Amicizia, which is the house of Friendship. If you ever need anything…"

"Or wish to borrow any book known to man" added Mark.

She sent a glare back at him, but didn't deny his statement. "Just come to me."

"Hello everyone. My name is Brian and I really can't say much. I'm also a 6th year, a SA representative, a troublemaker, and I'm a chaser for my house's Quidditch team. My house is Potere, which is, I think, the equivalent of the Slytherin House here. Other then that, all I have to say, is don't call Mark, he's too immature, and keep your hands off that beautiful brunette over there. She's mine!" His tone wasn't serious, and though everyone laughed, they knew that he meant it.

The last two remaining girls came up together. "My name is Nikole," said the first, "and I'm Rose" said the second. "I'm part of the Cervelli House, which is all the smart people and I'm a Keeper on the Quidditch team." Nikole said with a laugh. She was on the shorter side like Ev, around 5' 3" but looked magnificent. She had slightly curled, short blonde hair and belonged in a modeling studio. "I'm part of the Potere House with Brian and unlike everyone else, I don't play Quidditch." Rose, though completely stunning, looked nothing like Nikole. While Nikole's beauty was like a models, Rose was inner beauty enhanced by her features. She was 5' 6" with long dark brown hair and green eyes.

With this, the two girls looked at each other. "We do, however, have one thing in common. We're both single, so call us!" And with that, they went and rejoined the group.

"Ok, well, I think it's my turn to properly introduce myself. My name is Everett Wilson and leader of this motley crew. If you have any question about SA, its students, or teachers, come to me for I am the head representative for the student body. I am Head Girl though I'm only in my 6th year at SA. I am founder and head of a defense club that will be continuing while we are here at Hogwarts and is opened to all students along with captain of the Quidditch team for Leone."

Out of the see of SA students, what looked like a third year girl raised her hand. "Yea Lydia?"

"Will you be continuing your other clubs, too?"

"Yes, I will, and they will also be opened to any student, Hogwarts or Salem."

"Ev", interrupted Mrs. Blanche, "Why don't you give a quick over view of your clubs."

"The Defense club is like the DA that you have here at Hogwarts, but it combine both physical defense with magical. I run a tutoring service, which is opened to all years. If you are in need of a tutor, or would like to become a tutor, talk with me. We also have a club that I named Cultura; all years are invited to come and we do different activities. Its pretty much a "hey, lets get to know everyone' club. The final club that will be continued here at Hogwarts is out anti-Voldie club. Together, we talk about the effects Voldemort- yes, I said his name, deal with it!- the effects that he has had on our lives, how to help others, and how to prevent him from ever attacking again. It goes hand-in-hand with the defense club. Um, I think that's all.

While the student body looked like they were going to experience a nervous breakdown from this onslaught of new knowledge, Mark was cracking up laughing.

"I'm telling you Ev, you have to stop ending your speeches with, that's all."

"Shut up." She turned once again to the Hogwarts students. "I am giving you all an open invitation to join these clubs. They are a lot of fun. SO know, that we have all personally introduced ourselves, we would like to show you why we're all friends. Ready guys?"

All six of them had their wands out, and pointed them at the ceiling, "coriandoli" they shouted, and soon thousands of pieces of different colored confetti began to fall from the ceiling. After landing on something it would disappear, as to prevent a mess. Once all of it had fallen, shining very brightly on the walls, it large gold letter read, "Hogwarts might have had the Marauders and the Weasley twins, but Salem has the Istigatori."

With that, all the teachers let out a very big groan.


	4. Intros, Singing, and Starring pt 2

Ok, so I was reviewing my story recently and I realized that I forgot to do two things:

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER (though I wish that I did!)

PLEASE REVIEW!

"So what's its like being Harry Potter?"

"Well, thank you very much Miss. Ev and your fellow, um, Istigatori? I believe that your prank ranks as one of my favorites." Professor Dumbeldore turned his attention to the students of Hogwarts, whose brains were still recovering from the load of information shoved into them. "Now that everyone has been introduced, I'm going to ask each SA house to take their seats. Potere goes with Slytherin, Cervelli goes with Ravenclaw, Amicizia goes with Hufflepuff, and finally, Leone goes with Gryffindor."

With each house he assigned their seats, magically the tables expanded and the exact number of needed plates appeared. As the houses took their seats, Dumbeldore pulled out a chair for Mrs. Blanche on his left, next to a very disgruntled Potions Professor. "oh, I do believe that I have forgotten the magical words" he said, standing back up again, Tuck in!" With that, food appeared across the tables, but some of it was new. With the mashed potatoes, pudding, and vegetables, there was hamburgers, chicken fingers and french fries.

"Weird" muttered Neville as he examined a French fry.

Ron, being the human garbage machine, dove right into the food. "Guys, its good!" Noticing their worried faces he added, "Trust me, I'll eat anything but that doesn't mean I like it. Those Americans have excellent tastes!"

"We do, don't we?"

The Golden Trio, Neville, and Ginny all turned around towards the voice only to see that Istigatori sitting down next to them. "Thank Ev for the food, she planned everything" said Mark.

"Well, almost everything. I defiantly didn't plan on being attacked by the Potions Professor." she said nonchalantly as she picked up the chicken.

While Ron and Harry just grinned, happy that someone had finally put Snape in his place, Mark dropped his fork and looked shocked. "Don't give me that face Mark, I didn't do anything. I swear, that man's temper is almost as bad as my own."

"Is that possible? Pass the burgers by the way."

"No problem, you know how much I hate them."

Finally, Ron interrupted their conversation, "Hate them! How do you hate something so, so…wonderful!"

"Ev's a vegetarian-"

"Semi!"

"SEMI-vegetarian", continued Mark. "The only reason she included any red meat on the menu is because 99 of the American teenagers live off of them.

Ron couldn't grasp the idea of someone not liking burgers, or any food in general, so Hermione took it upon herself to continue the conversation. "Hi I'm Hermione. I'm a six year and a prefect with Ron, the one's whose mouth is currently wide opened." Ron finally moved, realized what she said, and closed his mouth.

Ev laughed at what Hermione said, "So how long have you two been dating?"

"Dating? What do you mean?" Asked Hermione, somewhat put out.

"I have an eye for these things. Plus only a girlfriend could get a guy to close his mouth!" "Hey!" Shouted the guys, and a few second later, so did Ron. He was still grasping the idea of someone not liking food.

Ev rolled her eyes before continuing. "SO it seems that my cousin has made friends with your sister." Ginny, who had been bored with the conversation, had started talking with Mark a few minutes earlier while Neville had stricken up a conversation with the Creevey brothers. "I was wondering how long it would take him to find a girl here, but something tells me that she'll give him a run for his money."

"Yea, that's Ginny. She's a year below us, and she's definetly not one to mess with."

Ev grinned. "I'd better call Jason, we need to get a bet going to see how long this fling will last."

"Jason?"

"My body-guard"

"Who has a body-guard?" Up until that point, Harry had been talking with Professor Dumbeldore, and had chosen that moment to join the conversation.

Harry sat down next to Ev, looked at her for a minute, then at Ron and Hermione, and then back at Ev. "You're Everette Wilson right? I'm Harry, its nice to meet you."

"Wait! I know you!" As she spoke, Harry's mood dampened; he hadn't even eaten and someone had already recognized him as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. "You're the boy from the train station. You guys were talking, I tripped, and you caught me. Thanks again for that."

A smile appeared on his face, pushing the thought of how long he could go until she recognized him into the back of his brain. "Yea. That was definetly interesting. I don't think I've ever such a small dress."

She smiled with a slight blush. Hermione and Ron noticed how they were acting and sent knowing looks at each other. "Yea, that was for a publicity stunt. I had just come from a concert in San Francisco, was going to make a music video in a studio in London, and then going to my nephews third birthday party."

"Wow! How do you do everything?"

"I mean Hermione needs like three days to do a History of Magic Essay, even though she's already read the book like three times." "RON!" she shouted as she shoved her elbow in his side.

"Yea that's my friend Nikole. Its funny, our houses are a lot like yours, but we don't have the house animosity that you guys have. "

"I can see being friends with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, but Slytherin? I could never be friend with Malfoy." As Harry said that, Ron shuddered. "Malfoy" he spat.

Ev was desperetly trying to hide a smile. "I remember being like that. I had heard stories about the houses. One house is for the loyal, but spinless; one for those who spend their lives in a book; the one's who are evil and those who are a step above the rest. AM I close?" Hermione and Harry nodded their heads.

"You say it like its wrong. I mean, look at them! They're evil!" shouted Ron.

"Appearences can be deceiving. Mark and I grew up together, being cousins and all. At elementary school, we met Nikole and Rose, and on the train to Salem we met Brian and Bree. We all knew how different we were from each other, but we thought our friendship was over when we were sorted into different houses. But some how our friendship survived." Ev seemed to be gazing out into space, but Ron's comment brought her back to earth. "Why do I have the feeling that you're going to try and make us friends with Malfoy." Before she could do anything other then grin, Professor Dumbeldore called her up to the podium.

"Wish me luck!"

Right in front of the teacher's table was a microphone and a stand for her to put her papers on. She got organized and began her speech before she realized that she had yet to change into her school robes. "Opps!" She blinked her eyes, and in a second her evening gown was replaced with the traditional SA uniform. A (little to short) gray skirt, white button up with a vest (her's was green because of her house) and over her uniform was her black robes which she kept unbuttoned. "That's better."

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen…"


	5. The Speech

So…. it's been a while since I've last updated. In the time since I last posted, I got my license, turned seventeen, became a senior, dyed my hair three times, got a boyfriend and then broke up with him a month later…it's definitely been a couple of interesting months. Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and I wish you all the luck with this New Year. Love always, Ev.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen:

There is an old Chinese proverb that I would like to share with you tonight:

'If there is beauty in character, there will be harmony in the home. If there is harmony in the home, there will be order in the nation. If there is order in the nation, there will be peace in the world.'

Peace. Just saying the word bring a bit of hope to each of us, a feeling that maybe one day we can unite against the dark and save our people. IT sounds so simple, and many have tried before, and yet all have failed. Why, because to achieve world peace, we must first achieve peace in our homes, our schools, our world.

Imagine if you will, that this school is your home. That the students next to you are you're brothers and sisters, cousins, nieces and nephews and the teachers your parents, aunts and uncles. Seems reasonable enough, doesn't it? How would you feel if instead of your fellow Gryffindor being your brother, he was your cousin and a Slytherin was your sister? How would you feel if none of your fellow Hufflepuffs was part of your immediate family, but instead students from all the other houses were? Would you still be happy? The looks that have appeared on your faces just by me mentioning this idea is enough for me to realize that you would never be happy and that, my fellow students and teachers, is why we will never defeat Voldemort. HE realizes that is our brother became a Gryffindor instead of a Slytherin; he would be disowned and feeds off that hatred. We think that he is so sly and manipulative, that the tricks he uses to ensnare people into becoming Death Eaters are vicious mind games that not only Professor Dumbledore and a select few can withstand, however, they are not. These games that he plays are at the intellectual level of a five year old, but his intellect is at the level of our fellow Professors. He realizes that the hatred and animosity we have built up over time is enough for us to segregate against tour fellow wizards and witches. By ourselves to we cerate the underdog and the hero, and by ourselves do we destroy an entire group of people and worship another. It is because of how we treat our fellow man hat Voldemort is able to day in and day out kill and ensnare us.

I ask that you once again imagine this school as your home and imagine that a Slytherin is your brother, a Gryffindor your mother, a Hufflepuffs your sister and a Ravenclaw your father, but this time, you are happy with these arrangements. There would be no hatred for Voldemort to extort, there would be no underdog for him to glorify. Instead we would have an entire civilization united together willing and able to defeat him.

Ladies and Gentlemen: it is at this school that we can defeat Voldemort. If you can reach out to your fellow student and help him, you do not have to love him, but the willingness to help him is all that is needed to change the world. If you change your attitude towards your fellow student, you will change your schoolhouse. If you change your house, you will change the school. And if you can change the mind-set of every student currently sitting here, you will be able to change the world and we will have peace.

Thank you for your time, God Bless."

Ev did not wait for an applause before stepping down, she was wise enough to realize that she probably made many people mad with your radical speech, and those that were not mad at your for what she said were probably in shock by the way she had talked. She walked down the steps leading up to the podium and quietly returned to her seat, head held high but unwilling to meet the eyes of anyone in the room. However, before she was able to sit down, she heard a loan person clapping. Soon that one person turned into two, then five, then the entire teacher's table with some students. In a matter of seconds though, almost everyone was clapping. She stood up and smiled and gave a slight bow towards the headmaster and headmistress with a slight blush on her face. She nodded her head towards each house table as a sign of recognition and thanks and then returned to her seat.

"When I was informed that a student would be giving the opening speech this year, a student that I did not ever know, I was somewhat worried." Said Professor Dumbledore as he stood up. "However, I do not think I could have stated that any better; Miss. Ev mentioned to you all something that I should stress more- the importance of house unity. Each and every student here today is the future of the wizarding world and if you can put aside your petty differences, the world will never again be terrorized by the liked of Lord Voldemort." He paused for a moment, allowing his words to sink in before continuing. "On a happier note, I would like to extend a warm welcome to the students and faculty from Salem Academy as well as our new Defense the Dark Arts Teacher. As many of who have probably noticed, there are many new faces up here tonight, but none of them will be your new teacher. As an effort to unite the houses and schools, we have decided that the DADA will be taught in a different way this year. The highest levels, for sixth and seventh yeared students, will be taught by Headmistress Blanch and myself" there was some applause from both schools at this comment "while the younger classes will be taught by a combination of the brightest Salem and Hogwarts students. Instead of ruining the surprise, I ask that you try and guess who will be your teacher. We will have it announced at the end of dinner if you are unable to figure it out."

The students began to wildly look around, trying to see who would be their teachers for the rest of the year.

"I wonder who it is" asked Hermione

"I really don't care as long as it isn't Malfoy" said Ron, still eating the American food. "Who do you think it is Harry?"

There was a slight pause.

"Harry?" said Ron, this time a little louder and hi eyes no longer concentrated on the food. Harry, instead of answering, began to squirm a little.

"It's you isn't it?" Ron said a little aghast.

Harry refused to look up as a slight blush appeared on his face. "Yea, that's what Dumbledore told me earlier. You guys don't mind do you?" There was tone in his voice that neither Ron nor Hermione could identify, but it sounded like fear, as if he feared he would lose his friends because he was once again glorified.

"Mind? Mind? Why would we mind? Harry, we're your friends and besides, you're great at DADA. This is going to be so cool, you're a teacher!" shouted Ron.

"Good" said Harry, who was now eating some food, "Because Dumbledore also told me that you and Hermione are going to be helping with the first and second years classes."

At this Hermione gave a small squeal as she began muttering about "preparation" and "how am I ever going to get all my HW done?" Ron, however, dropped the slice of pizza he was devourering as his ears turned slightly pink. "Me? He's letting me help?"

"Yup"

"Wow" Ron slumped back in his seat, looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Suddenly, he jumped up and began doing a little jig on top of the table.

"Well, it seems that we've figured out who one of our teachers are" said Dumbledore with a chuckle. "Congratulations Mr. Weasley".

His face now turning a color that resembled puce, Ron jumped off the table back into his seat and became very interested with the contents of his plate.

"Well, that was the first time I've ever seen a red-haired 6ft 1in boy do an Irish jig. I give it a 7.8." Said Ev, laughing. She sat back down at her seat and continued to eat what was left on her plate.

Mark, who was still talking with Ginny, said "nice speech. Screams you completely."

She punched him in theshoulder in response.

"What about this whole teaching thing, Ev? Mark and I are signed up for first and second years, Bree said no to the offer, Nikole and Rose the same." Said Brian.

"Why do you even ask?" said Mark, rubbing his arm where Ev had punched him. "Of course she is teaching, this whole student teacher thing was probably her idea."

Before she could answer, Hermione butt into the conversation, "Ron and I are signed up for the first and second years, Harry will be teaching the whole time though. It sounds like a lot of fun, and a great opportunity for our groups to get to know each other."

" Yea", joined in Ron, "my brothers are the Weasley twins, and though we're not as big as troublemakers as they were, we do like to dabble in the art every now and then."

"Sounds like fun" said Mark.

"Join us in," said Nikole and Rose.

"What about Bree and Brian?" said Ev, turning around to face her friends. "Bree? Brian? Where did they go?"

"Probably exploring the new broom closets." Said Mark. "They're the Salem Academy experts on broom closets." He said with a smirk.

Ron snorted while Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry and Ev continued to remain quit however. "Oh, by the way Mark" Ron said, getting out of his chair, "If I happen to find you in a broom closet with my sister, I will kill you, then resurrect you five different times so that each of my brothers can kill you. Got it?"


	6. Consequences pt I

So, I have this weird habit of promising to update every week only to completely forget and not update for like three months….SORRY! I'm going to my grandparents this weekend, and then I'm going on a four-day retreat (that I'm leading) the next weekend, but I'll try and update again before April 1. I hope that y'all are having a great year so far, love always Elle.

"Dear Lord am I ever cold. Don't these people understand the idea of heat?" shouted Ev as she marched through the common room door the day after the opening feast.

"You know what they say- we're not in Kansas anymore" said Mark who was currently snuggling with Ginny on the couch.

"Kansas?" said Ron, who was coming down the stairs into the common room. As soon as Mark and Ginny heard his voice, they immedielty jumped apart. Ron glared at them, but continued talking with Ev. "I thought you guys were from Virginia. Hermione gave me this whole speech about your accent and everything…if I went through that for nothing" he walks past the couch and hit Mark on the head with a pillow, "I'll hurt you more than I just did."

"We are from Virginia, just outside of Richmond actually…Mark here is just being an idiot and quoting this famous American movie. But really, why is it so cold here?"

Ron shrugged and glanced around. "I don't know, I've never noticed the weather before. Ask Hermione…she's a girl and…"

"Actually pays attention to the obvious?" said Ginny. "You're right Ev, it is cold here, but you'll get used to it. So what's Virginia like?"

Ev chuckled slightly, "It's warmer, snow isn't very common in the spring and summer, but at Salem, we're set apart from the rest of Virginia, we have our own seasons, our own world. I love it there, but I feel at home here."

"Sounds like fun".

"It is nice, I miss my home, and my family, but I love it here." Ev paused for a moment, "Do you know where Harry is?"

"Yea he's…" She paused for a moment and looked nervous. Elle turned around and saw Ron mouthing to Ginny to not tell Elle where Harry was.

"Ron, Harry and I need to discuss lesson plans." Ron began to fidget, "Ron, is Harry avoiding me? Because if he is…" She didn't finish her sentence, letting its meaning hang loosely in the hair as if to say, "don't go there".

"Look, Harry's the boy-who-lived, savior of the free world, and protecter of all humanity. For you to get up there and tell everyone how easy it is to free us from Vold…he-who-must-not-be-named, it bothers him. It makes him worry about who else is going to die and the burdens that are being placed on him."

In a split second, Ev's expression became cold. Her eyes changed color, from their normal bright tourquiose to a dark shade of green tinted with sparkling gold as if to symbolize a burning fire. "Well, I dind't mean to upset him, but we need to talk. Where is he Ron?"

Ron hesitated for a moment, almost afraid to answer before he said, "He's in the Room of Requirements…Ev?"

She had already started walking out the door, but she pasued and turned around. "Yea?"

"I know you and Harry are fighting a little right now, and I know that it probably bothers you, but you have to realize, Harry hasn't lived the golden boy life like so many people think he has. Don't be too quick to judge…he's been through a lot."

"No one lives the golden life, Ron. You would be wise to take your own advice." And with that she left the common room.

"Why do I get the feeling that she is one girl that I don't want on my bad side?"

"Because she reminds us all of Professor Snape?" answered Hermione.

"She does, doesn't she? She also reminds me of Harry, they both seem to be perfect, but are both hiding something", Responded Ron.

"That's why we have a pool going around that the two of them will end up together by the end of this year" said Ginny from the other couch, who had just un-connected from Mark. "Mark, would you mind helping me with my Potions homework? The library should be pretty empty?" she said, with a smile.

"Of course, why don't you go get your books and I'll wait for you down here." When Ginny ran up to her dorm, Mark turned towards Hermione and Ron. "Guys, I know you guys already have formed your opinion of Ev, but trust me, you are completely wrong. You will never know what's going on with her unless she tells you, and if you judge her, you will be wrong and you definetly don't want her on your bad side."


End file.
